No soy nadie
by PiRRa
Summary: **CAP 4 ARRIBA** Cuando Ginny ya no tiene razones para seguir viviendo... ¿quién la convencerá de lo contrario? REVIEWS plizzz. (S/G) ^_^
1. CAPITULO I: Planes

DEDICO ESTE FIC A **TERESA**.

****

DISCLAIMER: NO, NO SON MIOS... ¿NO LO SABÍAS? O.o 

****

"NO SOY NADIE"

Es invierno, hace frío y está nevando. Es por la tarde y estoy en la biblioteca mirando unos libros para terminar los deberes. Me aburro. Miró por la ventana y veo la nieve caer. Vuelvo la mirada al libro. No me importa. No me importa nada. Ni siquiera sé por que sigo así, no sé por que sigo a cabo con mi vida como si nada fuera a suceder, claro que... a nadie le importa. A nadie le importa lo que haga... ni lo que deje de hacer. A nadie le importa que duerma en mi cama o no. A nadie le importa que falte a clase o que llegue puntual. Pero, claro, sólo soy Ginny, ¿por qué debería alguien prestarme atención? 

Miro el pergamino que está delante de mí. Historia de la magia. ¡Qué aburrido! 

Pero... ¿por qué me empeño en terminar los deberes si no los voy a entregar? ¿Por qué vengo a la biblioteca, como siempre, a hacerlos? ¿Por qué no paso de todo, aunque sólo sea por un día? No puedo, no quiero llamar la atención. No quiero que nadie note lo que me pasa, ni que estoy triste, ni que es por su culpa. Pero... aunque hiciera algo para que lo notaran... nadie se daría cuenta... soy aún más invisible que si fuera un fantasma... aún más que si llevara una capa invisible. 

Harry y mi hermano salen de la biblioteca acompañados por Hermione que va detrás con muchos libros en la mochila. Miro el reloj, sabía que ellos habían quedado con alguien en media hora, les oí hablar de ello en la sala común. Cojo mis cosas y las llevo a mi habitación. Una vez allí echo una última mirada a todas mis cosas. Mi cama, mi escritorio, mi baúl... Pero ¿qué digo? Nada de eso es mío... esa cama es de Hogwarts al igual que el escritorio y el baúl es de Bill. Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. 

No me pertenecen mis ojos que son los de mi padre, ni mi cuerpo que es el de mi madre a mi edad. No me pertenecen mis cosas por que todas fueron de alguien antes. No me pertenece mi corazón, por que es de otra persona...

Tan solo... tan solo me pertenece mi vida... y voy a acabar con ella

Era mi hora, mi momento, por fin desaparecería de ese mundo que me ignoraba, que hacía como que yo no era nadie. 

Bien, si yo no era nadie para el mundo... el mundo no significaba nada para mí, y mucho menos LA VIDA.

Lo sé... muy corto... pero es el primer capitulo... los siguientes serás más largos, lo prometo. 

Dedico este fic a Teresa, por que en este fic Ginny me recuerda mucho a ella y quiero decirte que eres alguien única y especial y que no hay nadie como tú. Nadie te lo dice, lo sé, pero aquí estoy yo para recordártelo.

BeSoS

PiRRa


	2. CAPITULO II: Primer intento

DEDICO ESTE FIC A **TERESA**.

****

DISCLAIMER: NO, NO SON MIOS... ¿NO LO SABÍAS? O.o 

****

"NO SOY NADIE"

CAP 2: "PRIMER INTENTO"

Cojo la capa negra que está encima de la silla y me la pongo. Salgo de la habitación rumbo al lago. Aquel sitio siempre me ha gustado, tan tranquilo... Al pasar por el hall me cruzo con Malfoy, ha dicho no-sé-qué de dinero... no me importa, quizás en otra ocasión le habría pegado... quizás le hubiera lanzado una maldición pero en estos instantes no, simplemente me he girado y le he sonreído. Se ha quedado congelado, algo extrañado. No me importa... sé que así cuando sepa que he muerto le dolerá. Le dolerá pensar que lo último que me dijo fue eso. No me importa.

Aprieto fuertemente lo que tengo en el bolsillo, quiero ser valiente para afrontar mi decisión. 

Una ola de aire helado me golpea la cara. Levanto una mano y pongo la palma boca arriba, unos pocos copos de nieve caen en ella. Me gusta la nieve. Blanca, fría, dulce... 

Camino hacia el lago, sé que hay un claro cerca del sauce boxeador donde nadie va, es el sitio perfecto, allí mi cuerpo no molestará a nadie. Claro, y lo último que quiero es molestar a alguien.

Llego al claro y me siento en la nieve. Cruzo las piernas para sentarme así tipo indio. Saco la varita del bolsillo de la túnica apretándola fuerte con el puño bien cerrado. Puse la punta de la varita sobre mi muñeca izquierda. Murmuré:

- Cortus mortis.

Entonces la punta de la varita brilló unos segundos en color plateado y volvió a ser la misma. 

Me sentía algo mareada, y eso que aún no me había cortado. No es que tuviera miedo a la sangre, sólo me sentía extraña sabiendo que mi vida iba a acabar en ese momento.

Entonces los sentimientos comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza... las razones por las cuales había decidido acabar con mi vida... Recuerdos comenzaron a rondar en mi mente.

Recuerdo el primer año de clases... cuando ocurrió lo del basilisco... por aquel entonces por mucho que hice nadie se dio cuenta... nadie se fijó en mí lo más mínimo como para sospechar que yo era quien hacía todas esas cosas. Sólo era Ginny... la niña pelirroja que no tenía amigos... que se juntaba con sus hermanos mayores... que seguía al niño que vivió para conseguir una mirada. 

En segundo año fue cuando Scabbers estuvo escondida en mi habitación por un tiempo. Intenté decirle a Ron que estaba en mi cuarto pero él estaba tan enfadado con Hermione que no me hizo caso. Luego cuando se lo conseguí decir se enfadó conmigo. Me llamó mentirosa y dijo que si le había comprado otra rata para hacerle sentir mejor no la quería. Así Scabbers se escondió de Crookshanks en mi habitación hasta que un día desapareció y no volví a saber de ella. Recuerdo haberla metido conmigo en el baño para que Crookshanks no se la comiera mientras. Al final la rata desapareció y me quedé igual que antes... nadie da gracias... nadie se preocupó por darme alguna mascota.

Luego... tercer año... con todo el lío del torneo de los tres magos pasé desapercibida para todo el mundo. Para todos menos para Ron, mi propio hermano que me utilizó como pañuelo de lágrimas mientras estuvo peleado con Harry. Cuando se arreglaron, no volvió a decirme nada. Él ya estaba bien, eso era lo que importaba ¿no? En el baile tuve que aceptar ir con Neville para ser parte del baile de Navidad, en algún momento se me pasó por la cabeza el ser la pareja de Harry... pero no...

No soy lo suficiente guapa, ni lista ni graciosa ni simpática como para merecer tenerle a mi lado.

Y cuando ocurrió todo eso al final de la competición... nadie estuvo más ocupada que yo... consolando a las chicas por la muerte de Cedric. En ese momento todas acudieron a mí, de repente, era alguien solicitada. Pero sólo por que sé dar consejos, por que animo a la gente... por que no me gusta que la gente esté triste, no me gusta ver a alguien llorar. 

Soy estúpida. Yo siempre consolando a los demás y luego... luego nadie me hace caso cuando yo soy la que lloro. Claro... entonces Ginny no existe... cuando ya me has utilizado para ti ya dejo de existir.

Una lágrima calló por mi mejilla. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Empecé a sollozar en silencio, cuidando de que mis sollozos no se oyeran demasiado. 

Las razones por las que no quería seguir viviendo eran muchas... no tenía amigos, ni amigas... nadie se preocupaba por mí... a nadie le importaba... pero, la razón más fuerte por la que quería acabar con mi vida era por que no había ninguna razón para que no hiciera lo contrario.

Cerré los ojos, lo iba a hacer... 

Pasaron unos segundos y mi mano seguía aferrada a la varita que no se había movido mi un milímetro.

No soy capaz de hacerlo... no soy lo suficientemente valiente para ello... soy una cobarde.

Entonces oí un ruido detrás de mí y me giré bruscamente con tal buena (o mala) suerte que con el movimiento pasé mi varita sobre la muñeca y me corté. Sólo era un perro negro... ni Ficlh... ni Hagrid... ni nadie que quisiera detenerme en mi propósito.

El perro negro se acercó a mí y miró mi muñeca sangrante. La sangre caía a la nieve donde había formado un pequeño charquito rojo. Era el momento. Cogí mi capa y me la quité. Me tumbé sobre la fría nieve a esperar la muerte. De una manera o de otra... ya fuera por congelarme o por desangrarme. El perro negro se veía muy nervioso, ladraba como un loco y cogiendo la capa con la boca me la volvió a echar por encima.

- ¡Déjame morir!- las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin que hiciera nada por evitarlo, comenzaba a marearme.- Vete perro estúpido. Seguro que tu amo te estará buscando... tu tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti. Hasta los perros tienen alguien que se preocupas por ellos... y yo no... – hice una larga pausa y cuando sentía que me iba a desvanecer dije- nadie se preocupa por mí por que no soy nadie. 

Dedico este fic a Teresa, por que en este fic Ginny me recuerda mucho a ella y quiero decirte que eres alguien única y especial y que no hay nadie como tú. Nadie te lo dice, lo sé, pero aquí estoy yo para recordártelo.

BeSoS

PiRRa


	3. CAPITULO III: Consecuencias

DEDICO ESTE FIC A **TERESA.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS... ¿NO LO SABÍAS? O.o **

"NO SOY NADIE" 

CAPITULO 3: CONSECUENCIAS.

Abro los ojos lentamente. Noto como el aire entra y sale de mis pulmones y un... terrible dolor de cabeza me golpea de repente. 

Sigo viva... ¡Mierda!

Son los primeros pensamientos que pasan por mi cabeza al darme cuenta de que estoy en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Suspiro, trato de que el aire llegue bien a mis pulmones. Me pongo la mano en el pecho para ayudarme a respirar. Un momento... entonces... ¿qué salió mal?

La señora Pomfrey se acerca a mí con cara de preocupación.

- Hola... ¿Qué tal despertaste?- mientras coge la muñeca libre de cicatriz y me toma el pulso.

- Bien... ¿cómo es que estoy aquí?- pregunto extrañada. 

Debería estar muerta. No debería seguir aquí. No tendría que seguir existiendo. No tenía que seguir molestando en el mundo. ¿Alguien se habría enterado de lo que quería hacer? Tenía que ocultarlo de alguna manera.

- Bueno... unos jóvenes Ravenclaw te trajeron.

- Oh... pero...- acababa de dar con la idea que me salvaría.- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- ¿No lo sabes?- dice la señora Pomfrey alzando una ceja.

- ¿Debería saberlo?- sigo con su juego de "preguntas y respuestas" 

- Bueno... tienes una cicatriz en la muñeca... ¿no crees que eso significa algo?

- Que... ¿me han herido?- este juego comienza a parecerme estúpido.

- No... no TE han herido... TE cortaste TÚ. 

- ¿Yo?- pregunto intentando poner cara de asombro- No... no... no lo recuerdo.

Al ver la cara que pone me entran ganas de echarme a reír. ¿Soy tan buena actriz? Me controlo y no dejo que la cara de intriga se me cambie por la de humor. Nos miramos largamente a los ojos. ¿Qué pretende con eso? Bueno... te pone el termómetro y dice que me quede quieta mientras va a buscar algo. Como si no supiera lo que va a hacer... llamará a Dumbledore o a la profesora McGonagall para ver que hacen conmigo. Bueno... tendré que esperar. 

Después de algo así como cinco minutos más o menos llega la profesora McGonagall acompañada de Pomfrey. No me había equivocado en mis suposiciones. Me quita el termómetro y ve que mi temperatura corporal se ha regulado. 

- Señorita Weasley ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?- pregunta severa McGonagall.

- Bueno... yo... fui al lago... a un claro que hay... cerca de una piedra azul... me gusta ir allí a pensar y entonces... estaba aquí.- digo mirando la enfermería como si fuera la primera vez que la piso.

La profesora McGonagall abre la boca unos segundos y la cierra inmediatamente. Dirigiéndose a Pomfrey le pide que llame al profesor Dumbledore y a Ron. 

Arg, la cosa se va a complicar con Ron delante. Él es mi hermano y se sabe muchos de mis trucos, no es lo mismo engañar a McGonagall o a Dumbledore que no me conocen que a alguien que lleva 14 años conviviendo conmigo. De todas maneras... nunca me ha prestado demasiada atención...

Pomfrey se va y la profesora McGonagall me pregunta de nuevo:

- ¿Estás segura de que no recuerdas nada?

- Totalmente segura profesora... ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo?- pregunto con cara de niña inocente. 

Cara que por cierto me sale muy bien ya que es la que tenía cuando nací y se me quedó pegada. Para algo tiene que servir tener "cara de niña".

La profesora me mira con ¿dulzura? Y me explica.

- Unos Ravenclaw que paseaban cerca del lago en la parte en que usted estaba oyeron a un perro ladrar fuertemente y fueron a ver que pasaba. El perro... les guió hasta usted que se desangraba por la cicatriz de la muñeca y estaba vestida con sólo en uniforme del colegio sepultada en medio de la nieve. ¿No recuerda cómo llegó a ese estado señorita Weasley?

Sus ojos claros se clavan en los míos. Estará pensando que miento. Pero... un momento... quien iba a mentir sobre algo como eso... en el mundo de la magia podía pasar cualquier cosa... desde que Voldemort me atacara (cosa demasiado extraña ya que él nunca fijaría sus ojos en alguien como yo ni siquiera para matarme) hasta que algún crío me retara a un duelo.. o yo que sé. Mantengo la mirada. Al final ella relaja su rostro y empieza a creer mis palabras.

Suenan golpes en la puerta. Dumbledore entra con mi hermano. Veo que Harry y Hermione dejan a Ron en la puerta y ellos se quedan fuera.

Habría que afrontarlo. A ver qué tal me apañaba con Dumbledore y mi hermano...

Dedico este fic a Teresa, por que en este fic Ginny me recuerda mucho a ella (de hecho al leerlo te darás cuenta de que Ginny dice frases tuyas...) y quiero decirte que eres alguien única y especial y que no hay nadie como tú. Nadie te lo dice, lo sé, pero aquí estoy yo para recordártelo.

Y todas esas personas que han dejado reviews ^_^

BeSoS

PiRRa


	4. CAPITULO IV: Apariencias

DEDICO ESTE FIC A **TERESA**.

** DISCLAIMER**: NO, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS... ¿NO LO SABÍAS? O.o 

"NO SOY NADIE" 

CAPITULO 4: APARENTANDO.

Al entrar en la enfermería Dumbledore se queda quieto con un aire misterioso en su mirada. La verdad es que le tengo mucho respeto y no sé si podré negar que sé lo que pasó en realidad. Al lado de él y después de que Harry y Hermione asomen la cabeza, para cotillear seguramente, aparece Ron con el semblante entre asustado y sorprendido. 

_ ¿Por qué me miras así hermanito? ¿No crees que me haya intentado suicidar, verdad? _

Le devuelvo una mirada inocente, como quien no sabe de qué va la cosa. Él parece relajarse por que sonríe y se acerca hasta mi cama. Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos y tras un movimiento torpe Ron me abraza.

_ ¿Acaso tuviste miedo de perderme?... lo dudo..._

Alzo las manos un tanto lentamente, de repente noto un calambre extraño en el brazo donde me corté, y le abrazo a él por el cuello mientras cierro los ojos. Me encanta que mis hermanos me abracen, me siento tan segura, como si nada pudiera hacerme daño... pero, ellos jamás me abrazan, los abrazos no son cosas de hombres, no saben que yo necesito cariño, que con tanta gente en casa ignorándome me siento sola...

- ¡Ey Gin!- dice en voz baja al lado de mi oído- me preocupaste.

Cuando abro los ojos Ron se aparta de mi y se echa a un lado para dejar espacio a Dumbledore que se pone delante de mí y coge mi muñeca herida entre sus manos, observándola.

_ ¿Qué pretendes con eso? ¿Crees que la herida te va a hablar y va a contarte todo lo que sucedió? Mpf..._

La mira unos momentos aunque a mi se me antojan minutos, y vuelve a dejar mi mano sobre la cama, como si pudiera romperse cual figurita de cristal.

- Señorita Weasley, ¿Qué tal se encuentra?- sonríe el director.

- Pues... un tanto confusa, señor- respondo vagamente.

- ¿Confusa, por qué?- ladea la cabeza mientras espera mi respuesta.

- Bueno, por que no se cual es la razón de que me encuentre en la enfermería, para empezar. Y además no sé por que ha venido usted a verme...

_ ... teniendo en cuenta que cuando me atacó el basilisco "usted" me mandó a la enfermería y ni si quiera pasó más tarde a verme ni me preguntó qué tal me encontraba después de aquello que aunque usted no lo crea fue horrible..._

- Yo he venido a verla, señorita, por que las circunstancias en las que los Ravenclaws la encontraron me tienen muy preocupado.

- Ah...- silencio incómodo... he de decir algo...- ya me explicó la profesora McGonagall eso... pero aún no entiendo... no recuerdo.- pongo cara de "no sé nada" que me sale peor que la de "soy inocente" pero funciona bastante.

Ron nos mira intermitentemente a mí y al profesor Dumbledore, se le ve nervioso, probablemente tiene ganas de preguntar si es cierto que esa cicatriz es un lindo "intento de suicidio" o una estúpida herida que se hizo su estúpida hermana.

La señora Pomfrey parece no soportar el silencio que hay de repente en la enfermería por que comienza a mover botes de cristal que hacen bastante ruido, sacándonos a todos de nuestro sopor momentáneo.

- La verdad es que, señorita Weasley, no hay por qué preocuparse, solamente queríamos saber si había ocurrido alguna nueva pelea entre Gryffindors y Slytherins, para castigar a quienes la habían dejado así, pero si no recuerda nada, no puedo castigar a nadie- dice, sin parar de sonreír, el director- creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a la paciente. Ron, por favor acompáñame fuera, profesora McGonagall venga a mi despacho en cuanto pueda, gracias.

Pone una de sus manos en el hombro de Ron, para dirigirle a la puerta, lo que deja ver de manera evidente que Ron quería preguntarme algo más, pero no le estaba permitido "por orden del director".

Casi hubiera preferido que me hablaran de lo que sospechaban.. si he intentado suicidarme y no lo recuerdo debería ser informada, al menos... ¿no?

Cuando los tres terminan de cerrar la puerta la señora Pomfrey vuelve mientras murmura para el cuello de su camisa cosas que en otro momento habría intentado escuchar pero que ahora no tengo ganas de saber. 

Bien, volvía a estar donde antes, si no era aún más atrás. Ahora seguramente vigilarían si hacía algo raro o no para resolver el "misterio" de la marca en la muñeca. Bueno... bien podía aguantar un tiempo más... si había aguantado 14 años viviendo mi mierda de vida bien podía seguir un par de semanas más hasta que la cosa se calmara.

Aunque... ¿para qué engañarme? Seguramente Dumbledore le diría a mi hermano que no me dejara sola y que echara un ojo a lo que hacía. Tal vez incluso le diera por hablar con mis compañeras de habitación, compañeras, que no amigas, para que también me vigilaran... pero, en unos días comportándome como siempre volverían a tratarme como una sombra... quizás ni siquiera tendría que esperar una semana para volver a intentar suicidarme.

_ ¿Por qué el mundo quiere que siga viviendo una mierda de vida? ¿Es que acaso la gente se divertía ignorándome? ¿Tiene que haber personas a las que ignorar y de las cuales reirse, solo por diversión? Y... ¿por qué tengo que ser yo una de esas personas? _

No es justo... me gustaría vivir como Hermione, o como Parvati... tal vez ¡hasta preferiría ser Pansy! Ella es... torpe, es gorda, pero aún así la gente la saluda por los pasillos y la tratan con respeto... por lo menos en sus narices...

Quisiera dejar de ser una sombra... quisiera dejar de ser nadie...

Dedico este fic a Teresa, por que aquí Ginny me recuerda mucho a ella (de hecho al leerlo te darás cuenta de que Ginny dice frases tuyas...) y quiero decirte que eres alguien única y especial y que no hay nadie como tú. Nadie te lo dice, lo sé, pero aquí estoy yo para recordártelo.

Y todas esas personas que han dejado reviews ^_^

BeSoS

PiRRa


End file.
